


Between a Ladder and a Hard Place

by TurnaboutWriter



Series: Minifics [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Light Smut, Minific, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?, author sucks at writing smut, i didn't want to title it I promise you, this title sucks ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnaboutWriter/pseuds/TurnaboutWriter
Summary: As the title suggests, Lyra finds herself between a ladder and a hard place. Soulsilvershipping minific.





	Between a Ladder and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is copyright © 2019 Turnabout Writer. All rights reserved.
> 
> I got a request for nsfw Lyra/Silver on Tumblr, so I took a crack at it, knowing damn well that I can't write smut for my life. It's really, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally short. If I was any better at writing smut, I'd continue this as a smutty oneshot and, of course, the ladder would be a nice part of it. Oh well. I tried, right? It's soulsilvershipping - I had to try.

She is hyperaware of the way his body is pressed against hers, trapping her between him and the wooden ladder.

Through the layers of their clothing, she can feel his hard length nestled between her legs; and, as if he knows — as if he is trying to torture her — he shifts and grinds his hips against her.

She lets out a moan and her hips buck up in return, seeking him on instinct and searching for some way to relieve the pressure that was building in between her legs.

He pulls her hips closer to him and smirks. “And I thought I was the impatient one.” His lips press against the underside of her jaw and his hands now tug on the suspenders of her overalls.

“W-wait, wait,” Lyra gasps out, in a fleeting moment of clarity. They’re inside Cliff Cave. They shouldn’t be doing this here and now. “Silver, ah, not here — someone’s going to see us.” Breathlessly, she steadies herself with her hands on his shoulders and puts some distance between them both, so that her back leans against the ladder.

But then his finger slips underneath her panties and are inside her dripping center.

“Ah, S-Silver!” She feels his thumb brush her clit and the coil forming in her stomach tightens. Her hands squeeze his shoulders tightly and she nearly keens as his thumb presses against her harder. When did he even unhook her overalls?

“No.” His voice is a low murmur against her lips. “I’m not stopping until you cum on my fingers.”


End file.
